


you wanna be friends forever? i can think of something better

by jules8178



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Pre-Relationship, Sleepovers, Soft!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules8178/pseuds/jules8178
Summary: emily and lindsey have a traditional "girly" sleepover, with homemade pizzas, high school musical, and nail painting.as the night goes on and morning comes, the pair let down their walls and grow closer, physically and emotionally.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	you wanna be friends forever? i can think of something better

**Author's Note:**

> this is the softest thing i've ever written, i even started crying writing it. Merry Christmas and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

a friday night in august - correction, a friday night in august with no training the next day.  
they’d had a game wednesday night and thankfully were spared from having another game over the weekend.

the last time they had this sort of weekend, they had friends over to drink some beer and watch a premiere league game.  
it was fun, but after a disappointing loss on wednesday, there was an unspoken agreement between emily and lindsey that they’d rather do something more relaxed, just the two of them.

so, emily texted lindsey and proposed making homemade pizzas and hanging out at her place.  
lindsey was on board immediately, though she still pretended she needed to check her schedule before agreeing to come over, because that’s just who she is.

at a little before 6 that night, linds knocked on sonny’s door, feeling slightly nervous for a reason she couldn’t put her finger on.  
her nerves faded quickly as sonny opened the door with flour already on her hands and face (she was getting hungry and didn’t want to have to wait until lindsey got there to start making the pizzas), and lindsey couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

lindsey made her way into the apartment and led the way into the kitchen on autopilot.  
lindsey, seeing the progress son had already made and doing her best to get out of helping with cooking, pretended like she didn’t know how pizzas worked (“so, i put the cheese first, right?”)  
but emily wasn’t about to do all the work, so she just gave her a look of exasperation and handed her the jar of sauce and a spatula.

the two of them were working mostly in silence, with lindsey interrupting to show off her sauce-spreading skills (“i’m telling you, it’s a perfect spiral, way better than those guys in the instagram videos”) and emily stopping to confirm which toppings linds wanted before prepping them.

once everything was ready, the pair added the grilled chicken, onions, spinach, and cheese to the pizzas, lindsey boasting that hers was the prettiest (emily didn’t realize it was a competition so she wasn’t trying to make it pretty). 

with the pizzas in the oven, a conversation about what to do next begun. soon, lindsey’s face lit up. she had an idea, and that in itself worried sonny.  
“a sleepover!” lindsey exclaimed.  
“linds, you sleep over all the time,” son said confused.  
“no, dumbass, like a typical, girly sleepover,” lindsey explained while hitting sonny on the arm.  
“first of all, OW, and second of all, you know I hate girly stuff,” sonny responded.  
“okay well I don’t care, we can watch disney channel movies and paint each other’s nails and eat chocolate and popcorn!” lindsey said, already walking to the bathroom to grab the white nail polish she’d bought for sonny a few months back.  
“that genuinely sounds like torture, but I feel like if I don’t agree you’ll come up with something even worse,” sonny reasoned before giving in.  
“mmhmm, I was about to suggest doing your makeup and piercing each other’s ears,” said Lindsey with a hint of maniacal joy in her voice. 

finding the nail polish, lindsey rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing emily’s hand and dragging her back to the living room.  
“so what are we gonna watch?” lindsey asked, plopping down on the couch.  
“anything but high school musical, please not that,” sonny said, sounding exasperated, realizing as she saw lindsey smile that she gave herself away.  
“okay well now we have to watch high school musical, there’s no other option,” lindsey announced with a big grin on her face.  
sonny groaned, but moved to pull up the movie on disney plus and settled down onto the couch, sitting on the right side with lindsey stretching her long legs across the rest of the couch. 

as the first scenes began, sonny began to remember just how many times emma made her watch this movie, as she found herself able to recite every line. still, she resisted her instinct to sing along to the first song, not letting lindsey see just how well she knew this movie. 

twenty minutes later, the pair’s focus on the children’s movie was disrupted by the sound of the timer on the oven going off. as emily paused the film, lindsey got up to take the pizzas out of the oven, and emily made her way into the kitchen just as lindsey placed their food onto two large plates. 

“I told you mine was better!” boasted lindsey.  
“no, that one’s totally mine!” emily corrected.  
“well, we’ll have to agree to disagree,” lindsey said as she cut the pizzas into small triangles, her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. 

pizzas cut, and two beers cracked open (emily insisted she needed them to get through the movie), the two blondes made their way back to the couches, both sitting with their food and drinks on the coffee table. 

with the movie resumed, the pair quickly consumed their pizzas, and it didn’t take long for them to start singing along to the movie’s soundtrack, quietly at first. (later on, sonny will claim lindsey started singing first and that she only gave in when ‘stick to the status quo’ started - it’s just so catchy!)

as the film reached its halfway point, lindsey declared it was “Nail Time,” and sonny groaned before handing over her hands, knowing the drill. secretly, she loved the intimate feeling of having her hands held by lindsey, having all of lindsey’s attention on her. 

one by one, emily’s fingernails were painted lindsey’s signature shade of white, lindsey making sure to wipe off the excess paint from each nail as she went along. emily did her best to continue paying attention to the movie, seeing lindsey keep her ability to sing along while painting her nails. but that turned out to be a struggle for her, as each time she started to sing along and move in her seat, lindsey gripped her wrist tighter, holding her still. with that combined with lindsey blowing softly on her nails to dry them quicker, sonny became quickly distracted by a feeling she couldn’t quite identify. 

nails now fully painted, with sonny protesting that lindsey didn’t have to have hers done (“it’s not my fault I’m ahead of the game!”), the duo turned back to face the movie, their reservation about getting invested in the movie thrown completely out the window. now, as each musical number was performed, the pair sung along loudly without a care in the world. 

as the final number began, emily couldn’t help and dance along to ‘we’re all in this together,’ even doing the official dance along with the main characters. laughing so hard she was struggling to breathe, lindsey began to film her, considering posting the recorded video to instagram before deciding to keep it to herself. 

as the song and the film came to a close, lindsey still laughing softly, emily plopped back down on the couch, somehow slightly out of breath from all her dancing. with the credits rolling, lindsey demanded to know how emily knew that dance by heart, especially considering the way she protested watching the movie just two hours earlier. emily tried to explain that emma made her watch the film over and over so she could perform ‘bop to the top’ in their middle school’s talent show, but lindsey believed none of it. 

the movie fully finished, the second film of the series began to autoplay, which the pair was content with. as the first scenes began, lindsey abruptly paused the movie, jumping up to go make popcorn, knowing exactly where sonny kept it. taking the cue, emily headed into the kitchen to pull some peanut butter cups from her stash of candy in her cabinet. 

now fully ready to begin, the movie was resumed. this time, lindsey and emily took on a more relaxed approach to watching the movie, starting to feel slightly tired as it was getting late. the two blondes still sang along, but covered themselves in the big uva blanket hanging over the back of sonny’s couch. 

early on, both girls were sitting up, bodies just barely avoiding contact with each other. but as the movie continued on and drowsiness set in, both sonny and lindsey began to lean toward each other. before she knew it, lindsey noticed emily was asleep on her shoulder. deciding to let her sleep, lindsey continued watching the movie, resisting the urge to stroke emily’s hair and watch her breathe softly. 

an hour later, sonny was still sound asleep on lindsey, snoring softly, now with her arm unconsciously wrapped around lindsey’s torso (lindsey was thankful sonny was asleep and didn’t hear her sharp intake of breath at that moment). the movie came to its close and lindsey shook emily awake as gently as possible.

“em, let’s go to bed, we can watch the last movie tomorrow,” lindsey reasoned to the now awake sonny.  
“no, momma didn’t raise no bitch, we’re gonna finish these tonight,” emily retorted while moving to sit up on the couch, her cheeks slightly red from the realization that she was wrapped around her best friend like a koala.  
“fine, but if you fall asleep again, i’m going to wake you up,” lindsey conceded before pressing play on the last movie in the trilogy.

it wasn’t even fifteen minutes into the movie and sonny was again asleep, now unabashedly laying her head on lindsey’s lap (“you’re not using it”). quickly, lindsey broke her promise to keep sonny awake. she wouldn’t admit it to herself, but she loved the weight of emily’s head in her lap. and, the knowledge that emily felt safe enough in her presence to sleep on her lap gave her feelings of protectiveness that she couldn’t quite identify.

taking emily’s willingness to lay on her lap as a signal that she let her walls down, lindsey decided to do the same and allowed herself to play with emily’s hair as she slept, watching and noticing how cute her friend looked when she slept. time passing quickly as lindsey was entranced by emily, the taller blonde looked up to see the movie’s credits playing. 

turning the tv off, lindsey attempted to shake sonny awake for the second time that night, but this time her attempts failed to wake the older girl up. deciding waking her up wasn’t worth the effort, lindsey decided to carry the girl to bed, doing so with relative ease.

waking up as she was placed on her bed, emily looked around the room in confusion.

“I brought you here, you wouldn’t wake up when I tried,” explained lindsey when she saw the confusion on emily’s face.  
“oh. could you help me change into pj’s? I’m too tired to do it myself,” asked emily softly, looking up with eyes still half closed from sleep.

lindsey knew she probably was exaggerating, but she was too tired to fight it. pulling a pair of emily’s soft t-shirts and shorts from the top drawer of her dresser, lindsey helped emily steady herself as she changed out of her daytime clothes and into the ones lindsey had selected. 

nodding her thanks, emily crawled into bed, patting the spot next to her so lindsey knew she wanted her to sleep there too.  
swallowing nervously, lindsey nodded before moving to grab a comfier outfit from emily’s dresser, picking one she knew from past experience would fit her bigger frame. 

dressed and ready for bed, lindsey moved to close the door and turn off the lights before settling down opposite of emily, making her way under the shared covers. normally, lindsey would overthink this sort of moment, thoughts running wild in her head. but tonight, lindsey was so exhausted that she was sound asleep before she knew it.

at some point during the night, emily found herself so cold she was shivering, and unconsciously moved closer to lindsey, as the girl was radiating heat.  
this movement led to emily eventually wrapping her arm around lindsey’s stomach, her legs tangling with the bigger girl. lindsey, reciprocating, had wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, holding her tightly in her sleep.

waking up first, lindsey quickly noticed their positioning. she thought to be embarrassed by the close contact, but, realizing how at peace she felt in that moment, decided to embrace their newfound closeness. 

breathing in softly as emily continued her slumber, lindsey placed a soft kiss on emily’s forehead. in that moment, her mind was made up - when emily woke up, lindsey would ask if she wanted to go get avocado toast at their favorite café. 

only this time, it would be as a date.

(their first of many, including date nights at home just like the time they’d spent together the night before their first date.

and, as these dates continued, their cuddling became more purposeful, with lindsey’s gentle kisses moving toward the lips and the soft skin on emily’s stomach and thighs.

emily won’t admit it, but she’s forever grateful she gave in to lindsey’s wishes that night and had that sleepover with her.)


End file.
